Love Me, Love Me Not
by eue
Summary: /No summary yet, because I don't know what to do. I spend almost an hour to think of the summary. Modern days! 15 years old!Eren x 17 years old!Levi. Please read! D; Image from; zerochan1564221#full /
1. He noticed me

/Shingeki no Kyojin | The characters does not belong to me. :)/

* * *

Eren's teal-green eyes were staring at the fairly build male intently, his cheeks were flushed right as his lips were hanging open in awe. He then gripped his pencil tighter and then leaned to the window closer to get better look of the other male.

He squirmed silently and then smiled wider, feeling totally excited as the male stretched. His flushed cheek remains red, his breathing gets a little heavy. _Senior Levi is stretching! _He cheered in his mind, it was his total eye candy. He couldn't help but to gripped his fist this time.

And somehow, Levi could feel that he is being watched. That's his biggest dislike. He hated being stared nor watched. And it only occurs heavily when it comes to P.E class. He then looked around, having that urge to squeeze some neck. Being stared makes him feel fidget.

He then raised his head and looks at the blushing Eren, he blinked and raised his eyebrows. Still doesn't notice yet that the source of the uneasy feelings of being stared comes from the owner of the teal-green eyes colored.

Eren startled and then nearly squirmed, probably bitching in his mind about _Senior Levi noticed me! Senior Levi noticed me!_ But he do wish that the fairly build male doesn't notice that he were staring at him so hard all day.

Levi looked at him for a moment and then threw a small smile at him as a greeting before his P.E class were dismissed.

The blushing boy exhaled softly and then rested his head on the table, scribbling something on the paper while muttering something, "for the first time in forever, Senior Levi smiled at me. /Insert smiley face/" he wrote.

"Eren, you look like a ripe tomato." Said the horse face, Jean, of course.

"I do?" Eren frowned lightly and touched his cheek. He felt his cheeks were so hot he's going to burst. He then smiled to himself, if it's because of Levi's, then he wouldn't mind. Blushing so hard is not a pain after all. It's just a result of having your crush's attention.

_Senior Levi noticed me!_

* * *

Reviews would be helpful. Suggestion would be helpful. :)


	2. Go burn this paper for me

"I look like shit," Levi grumbled grumpily after he sniffed his own singlet. He then threw it to the locker and shivered. He never expected that the Humanity's Cleanest Athlet would have a bad adour. He need to find solution for this.

And he is pretty certain right now that the source came from eating garlic.

He then leaned against the wall, his breathe smells mint. And that's good. As expected from Humanity's Cleanest Athlet. He then looked up at Irvin, "what should I do when I have bad adour?" he asked sourly as he picked up his singlet back.

"Take bath and put on deodarant." Irvin lifted his eyebrows. "Aren't that normal? We're athlet. Bad adour after sports are manly," he teased as he leaned his face closer to Levi's arm.

Levi startled and then pushed his face, "Don't smell my armpit, you fucking blond." He frowned lightly and opened his locker.

Irvin chuckled, he never thought Levi could be this shy when the midget would have bad smell occuring. "It's from sweat, Levi. You don't have bad adour." Said Irvin as he took off his shirt and then grab his towel. "You better go take bath, because you look like shit, oily face." He walked to the bathroom.

Levi rubbed his face and then scoffed, walking to the bathroom and then takes a quick shower.

"Whatthefuckisthis—" Levi frowned deeply as he stared at Hanji with disgust.

Hanji blinked and then grinned widely to her ears, "as you can see, we received some trust from the principal to obtain some points in the cross country running upcoming." She then grab the paper in Levi's hand. "This so called whatthefuckisthis is a training menu. To build more potential."

"And you're telling me to join that training menu?" Levi sterned.

The female nodded and then placed the paper on Levi's head, "yes, get ready for tomorrow, little midget." She chuckled softly and walked away.

Levi frowned again, he then looks at the paper again to read what kind of training they would held out.

And a minute later, he were stunned for a long time.

Eren blinked as Levi is in front of his locker, he then blushed brightly before he turned around, squirming silently. _IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER!_ He nearly screamed.

He then looks at him again, he is pretty sure Levi hasn't move any inch for near 2 minutes. He then walked closer to Levi. He then raised his eyebrow, oh, Senior Levi is shorter than him. Asjwnmded—_Senior Levi why do you have to be so gorgeously short—_

"Senior Levi?" he called out nervously.

Levi flinched and then looks at Eren confusingly before he moved a bit, noticing that Eren wanted to unlock his locker.

Eren then took out his key and unlocked it slowly before he moved closer to his locker and hide his face in it. He couldn't let Levi sees his _ripe tomato_ face, the blame all goes to Levi of course for being so close and haven't move an inches.

He remains there for near 7 minutes without even moving an inch.

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5-

He still could feel Levi's presence and then finally closed the locker, he looks at Levi and tilted his head. Feeling curious of why his crush has wasted his time standing like a statue.

"You okay?"

Levi flinched again and then nodded slowly. "Do I look like shit?" he grumbled.

Eren smiled, "you look like you want to kill certain someone." He said shyly.

Levi raised his eyebrows and then looked away before he looks at him back, "go burn this paper for me. It's an eyesore." He hand him the training menu and then walked away.

Which makes Eren's eyes went wide and then held the paper in excitement. Of course he is not going to burn this paper! _This paper has Senior Levi's thumb print and I'm going to frame it fuckfuckfuckfuck—_

He did frame it for real. Beside, the training menu would be useful for him to observe Levi for all day.

"You're framing some piece of crap again, Eren." Mikasa crosses her arm. "

Eren startled and looks at the black haired, "no it's not! It belongs to Levi and he gave it to me!" he frowned and then sat on the bed.

Mikasa couldn't help but chuckle. "More like he asked you to burn it away."

The boy then blushed in 4 seconds of defeat, he then looked away. "H.. he still gave it to me anyway..." he murmured and then stood up. "With that baby, I could observe most of the time." He said more.

"It's stalking."

Eren walked away without even replying. Too embarrassed.

_Stalking? Observe and stalk are not the same thing, no? Stalking is unwanted or obsessive attention by an individual or group toward another person. Stalking behaviors are related to harassment and intimidation and may include following the victim in person or monitoring them._

_Psshh, I don't have any intention to harass Senior Levi. Why would I do that?_

Eren was too naive, of course. He just want to observe Levi.

Observe.

_Observing him won't hurt any inches._


	3. Later

_Observe—_

"Do you wish to get your eyes plucked out? Levi muttered sourly, feeling uncomfortable with Eren's stare. It just feels like Eren's stares were pierce through his soul.

Nah.

Eren blinked and then tilted his head before he played with his own hair, "I don't wish to have my both eyes plucked out, Senior Levi." He murmured in a soft tone as he looked away, blushing softly.

It's been a few weeks since Eren has made a first move and Levi have no suspicion about the boy after all. Levi is actually pretty comfortable when the boy is around, he could make a good use of that boy.

And Eren never really nag about it because he like it.

Levi sighed a bit and then looks at his nails, he then narrowed his eyes as he disliked of how long his nails become right now.

Need. To. Trim. IT.

He then placed his hand on Eren's thigh, "trim my nails." He ordered.

Eren blinked again. "Ha? YES SIR!"

Irvin lifted his eyebrow, amused and then chuckled, "Levi is not a kid, you don't have to trim them for him. He could do them by his own."

And that makes Eren feel a bit stir.

"If you're jealous about how I have my own assistant, then jump off from the cliff." Levi glared at Irvin, disliking of how Irvin wanted Eren to stop pampering him.

The blond folded his arm and rolled his eyes before he walked away.

Eren was cooing. Pleased.

_ASSISTANT._

Asnhefjxjdwfe "Senior Levi, please stay still or you'll hurt yourself when I'll trim them."

Levi just nodded and then stay still.

But then he laid down, "not too sharp, not too short." He warned before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, leaving the confused Eren.

Eren puffed his cheek and then started on trimming them, sharpening sometimes.

10 minutes passed.

Another 5 minutes passed.

Eren looks at Levi intently as he stopped trimming those fabulous hand. His cheeks were flushed really bright.

There is it!

The opportunity!

To OBSERVE.

_Observe._

Senior Levi's eyelashes are thick, but not long or curly. Geez. He'll look funny if have those curly eyelashes.

_Observe._

His skin is so flawless.

_Observe._

Dang those delicious lips. They are perfectly pale pinkish.

_Observe._

He is fairly muscular. Asejejnfdsefe _I can feel my nose is going to bleed—_

Observe.

He is awake.

Wait. AWAKE?!

Levi looked up at Eren intently, curious of why this brat is so close to him.

He snickered and then pulled Eren closer before brushing lips to him.

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SENIOR LEVI HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU—_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! :)

If you have any suggestion for the upcoming plot, just tell me so!


	4. Unexpected

Eren's eyes were wide, his cheeks gets more flushed than usual. The confused boy's mouth were hanging open as he stared at Levi with a surprised hint in his face. He rubbed his own lips cutely as he demand for explanation from the elder.

Levi snickered and then grab Eren's hand, his stern face kept emotionless as he leaned closer to Eren. "The only one who can do that is me." he warned before he brushed his pale lips to Eren's again, this time was much more longer and Eren nervously kissed him back.

Receiving a reply from Eren, the elder then broke the kiss and observe Eren's face.

He chuckled silently as he enjoyed to see Eren getting fidget and nervous. _He is naive._

Eren then looked away, still surprised and then gripped his own sleeves. He was speechless and confused. _The only one who can do that is me._ Do what? The kiss? The sweet and stunning kiss?!

Levi then stood up before he walked away, leaving the poor boy getting more confused.

"Ehehehehehehe!"

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, looking at her foster brother curiously and then smiled faintly. Amused with Eren's girly reaction.

The boy was reading an article from internet. Which is titled as 'Thousands Hints That He May Like You Or Love You'.

"Mikasaaaa~" Eren glanced at the black haired with a childish expression on his face. "Can I really trust this article? They look so fishy." he murmured as he set his eyes back on the screen.

The female nodded, "it's from observation, Eren. You can put 89% on those. But what for, Eren?" she put her mug down on the desk as she looks at him again.

"Levi kissed me today.." he muttered softly as his beautiful teal-green eyes were staring at the ceiling with a weak expression. His cheeks were still red as cherry and his exhaled softly. "And it felt wonderful.." he added more.

Mikasa smiled again. She then walked away as she doesn't want to bother Eren about it. He might feel embarrassed if he gets caught spacing out or day dreaming. It's a rare of Eren to behave like that anyway so she doesn't want to stir it.

Eren then head to his bed and collapsed on it. He reached out for his phone as it suddenly ring, a sign that a text just received. He blinked and then opened it, tilting his head before cooing.

_It's from Levi!_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

**From: Crush**  
**To: Me  
Received: 21:59:09 June 01 2014**

_Let's have a date tomorrow._

Eren blushed brightly. Oh shit. A date. Fucking tomorrow. But then he frowned. A date? It's not like he doesn't like it. But he doesn't know if Levi would have a date with him in a public toilet to clean something shitty.

**To: Crush  
From: Me  
Sent: 21:59:44 June 01 2014**

_A date? Please don't tell me it's actually cleaning or managing something, Senior Levi._

**From: Crush  
To: Me  
Received: 22:02:04 June 01 2014**

_That's not romantic. Don't be idiot, Jaegar._

**To: Crush  
From: Me  
Sent: 22:04:32 June 01 2014**

_What date, then?_

Eren put down his phone and then jumped in circle before his phone ring again.

**From: Crush  
To: Me  
Received: 22:05:10 June 01 2014**

_Dating. We'll go hanging out together tomorrow. Dating. Wait for me in front of the school sharp nine or I'll kill you._

**To: Crush  
From: Me  
Sent: 22:10:49 June 01 2014**

_Ehmargerd roger._

Eren cheered and then put down the phone after a few minutes later. He smiled happily and then goes to his closet. He need to prepare everything before tomorrow.

_Can't wait!_

* * *

Thank you for the previous reviews, you all! :)


	5. Good morning

Morning. It's friggin' morning. That annoying sunlight. It feels like it's gonna stab into Eren's teal-green eyes. He groaned lightly and then sat up, squinting his eyes a bit and then started to mutter a bless. After a few minutes of muttering, the boy finally stood up and head to the bathroom.

He undressed himself and then yawned widely. Starting to do his business.

"You're late by 2 minutes."

Eren blinked and look at the other male, "2 minutes? I don't think.." he stopped as he received a throbbing glare and whined.

Levi looked up at Eren and then observed his clothes before he frowned lightly. Not bad. Black skinny jeans matched with white colored shirt.

He then looked at himself.

And then started to compare between him and Eren's.

He then walked ahead with the confused teal-green eyed, he could sense that the boy has lots of question to ask to Levi.

Probably because of the sudden kiss?

He did that on purpose of course. He didn't had any weird dreams.

He did that because he is interested with that Eren being. Eren sure invites lots of curiousity to him, and he doesn't enjoy it when he have lots of question hanging in his mind.

He rubbed his own lips and then licked it, as if Eren's lips were brushing against him.

Tongue tangled each other, tasting the wet cavern and-

"Senior Levi."

Levi startled and then looked up at him again, he grunted silently, horny day dreaming crushed.

Eren smiled softly and just shake his head as a no. A habit to call the elder when he is confused or bored, not like Levi would care anyway.

Walk.

Eren squirmed softly and looked away, his hand were being held by the hot looking one. Unable to hold his embarrassment when his idol is rubbing his hand.

Levi continued to rub those fingers, amazed of how soft they are. Nothing to be astonished. All Eren does was holding a pencil and scribbles though. Not throwing the balls, lifting some heavy tools, etc.

He then gently kissed it teasingly to watch Eren's reaction.

Once again, he did that on purpose of course. It's obvious and Levi just wanted to see Eren's reaction.

Eren hitched a bit and blushes brightly, looking at the elder in surprise and frowned cutely, "did you kiss them?" he asked bravely.

Levi just nodded and then put down the fragile looking hand before he sipped on his black coffee. He licked his lips and then hums.

The teal-green eyes blinked and then growled silently, wanting to demand for answer.

But Levi would throw some cold glare and potentially dangerous words.

He inhaled deeply and sighed.

_Nothing is wrong with that. Just be normal and act like a shota being. Who knows what will happen next? I've been waiting for this moment for about an age. Let's be adorable._

* * *

Late update, sorry.


	6. Date and End

9 AM.

Eren twitched his eye, grumbling silently as he glared at the clean freak in front of him. In many places, why would Senior Levi drag him to survey some couple of cleaning tools? Not romantic at all. Eren grumbled again, he was sulking, of course.

He looked around, staring at the broom, ahh he rather stares at random tools then staring at the 17 year old male. He is really sulking, his heart is broken. And he is embarrassed. He put too much faith on the date. Fucking cleanliness freak— I hate you.

Of course, he doesn't really meant that. But for the third time of telling, he is sulking.

Levi looks at him silently, amused with Eren's reaction. He really enjoyed Eren's reaction when they stepped into the store.

_"Aiya, what's this? Why are we here?" Cheek puffed. Cute angry glare._

He didn't reply him about that, he decided to keep quiet though. He actually doesn't have solid objective of why they are even here. Maybe he could say that he wants to see what will the teal green eyed do.

He didn't do anything though.

Heh.

9: 30 AM.

Levi twitched his eye, scowling obviously as he glared at Eren. So here they are, in Memory Lane. He hate this. Cute things. Strong perfume scented. Eurgh, he feels like he's gonna puke there right now. The scent is just too strong that it hurts his nose.

He then glared at a huge sized teddy bear that caught Eren's attention. Why. Why the fuck that lifeless squishy giant teddy bear have Eren's attention and he doesn't? He didn't confess to Eren that he like or more like in love with that boy, but kissing him yesterday was more than enough to tell him that, no?

Without declaring anything, that brat is officially belongs to him of course.

No. Not even a giant sized teddy bear can have Eren's love.

Eren who noticed Levi's murderous aura started to get panic.

"Senior Levi?" he held Levi's arm carefully as he tilted his head, "are you feeling dizzy?" he asked more, not a good question of course.

Levi closed his eyes for a bit and nodded, bonus. He is feeling strong head ache. The blame goes for the strong perfume scented that belongs to Memory Lane. He have no urge to speak though.

Eren sighed, "you should tell me that earlier.." he murmured before pulling Levi out from the store and then head to Subway restaurant with him.

"You were cooing at those freaky dolls, I'm disgusted." He replied grumpily as he sat down on the chair.

Eren chuckled. "No, you're just jealous. Senior Levi."

"Idiot, why would I feel jealous towards to those things? Eurgh, they are for children."

The teel green eyed grunted and then stood up to buy the sandwhiches and drinks. A couple of minutes later, he came back and then placed a sandwich in front of Levi. "Eat it. My treat."

No response.

"Senior Levi?" Eren pouted softly, just a small matter and he's angry?

No response.

"Senior Levi, I'll get worried if you starve yourself." He addded more.

A minute later, Levi finally dig in.

After surveying, buying stuff, taking selfies and etc. The day is over. Eren sighed a bit as he walked next to Levi, no good, the day is over, and he's upset about it.

Levi blinked, looking at the other male and then held his hand gently, rubbing it. "We could always have date, you know?"

Eren looks at him and tilted his head before smiling, "Thank you." He chuckled softly.

As they walked, Eren finally arrived to his house.

"I had fun today," Eren spoke as he leaned against the wall, staring at Levi. Hoping for a reply.

Levi lifted his eyebrow, sterning.

"I better be going," he replied sternly before he leaned and then pulled him down as he planted a kiss to Eren's forehead, "you better be early to school tomorrow."

Eren squirmed and then lifted Levi's chin before brushing his lips against Levi's.

Levi startled and then frowned softly, kissing him back lightly before breaking it and flicked Eren's nose. Eren pouted softly and then rubbed his nose, awkward silence between the two.

And then it breaks.

"I love you." Levi muttered and then flicked Eren's nose again before walking away. Leaving the blushing Eren.

* * *

Crappy ending. I'm really sorry! D: Writing some good stuff is not what can I do when I'm really busy with my schedule. Dx

Thank you for the nice reviews, it made me happy, and I feel bad at the same time because I couldn't make a nice story. D:

Having trouble with Levi's muse. I get confused with his personalities and natural personalities. I always compare his Corporal life in Survey Corps between my Corporal life in fireman's. So the result is shit. -_-" The difference is too far though ,I'm just too idiot. XD

Thank you for spending time to read it though.


End file.
